Coup d'Etat
"Coup d'Etat" (쿠데타) is a song by G-Dragon and the first track in the studio album Coup d'Etat. Lyrics |-|Hangul= People The revolution will not be televised The revolution is in your mind The revolution is here This is my Coup D’e Tat 입에서 입으로 도는 부메랑 Hand’s up get high 노래 시작한다 내가 술래다 꼭꼭 숨어 머리카락 보일라 난 아버님 댁 놓아드린 새 보일러 그래 이건 스포일러 I’m so fly 무서워 ‘F’ 킬라 여자들의 가슴 훔치는 고릴라 Bang bang bang 난 이빨로 돈을 벌어 내 노래 한번에 넌 회사에서 손을 털어 도 돼 이 GAME 에 난 타 to the 짜 너는 사 to the 짜 절대 모르니까 FAME This is my Coup D’e Tat 입에서 입으로 도는 부메랑 Hand’s up get high 노래 시작한다 내가 술래다 시간이 돈이라면 난 상당히 빈곤 1년365일 홍길동 신공 내 폰은 계속 울어대 갓난 애 마냥 내 폰은 계속 짖어대 옆집 개 마냥 Bow wow wow yeppie-yo-yeppie-ye 자뻑에 허세 甲 아주 뻔뻔해 I’m so fresh so clean 세탁소랑 경쟁해 And my flow so sick 중환자실 연행해 WHAT This is my Coup D’e Tat 입에서 입으로 도는 부메랑 Hand’s up get high 노래 시작한다 내가 술래다 머리,어깨,무릎,발 swag check mic check 하나,둘,셋,넷 난 mc 먹는 팩-맨 머리,어깨,무릎,발 swag check mic check 하나,둘,셋,넷 이건 복음 AMEN Ay you want some, you want some more It’s not enough (평범해지는 것이 내 유일한 금칙) Ay give me some, give some more alright y’all (어줍잖은 남자들은 따라 하기 금지) This is my Coup D’e Tat 입에서 입으로 도는 부메랑 Hand’s up get high 노래 시작한다 내가 술래다 This is my Coup D’e Tat 입에서 입으로 도는 부메랑 Hand’s up get high 노래 시작한다 내가 술래다 This is my Coup D’e Tat 입에서 입으로 도는 부메랑 Hand’s up get high 노래 시작한다 노래 끝났다 |-|Romanization= People The revolution will not be televised The revolution is in your mind The revolution is here This is my Coup D’’e Tat ibeseo ibeuro doneun bumerang Hand’’s up get high norae sijakhanda naega sullaeda ggokggok sumeo meorikarak boilla nan abeonim daek nohadeurin sae boilleo geurae igeon seupoilleo I’’m so fly museowo ‘‘F’’ killa yeojadeurui gaseum humchineun gorilla Bang bang bang nan ippallo doneul beoreo nae norae hanbeone neon hoesaeseo soneul teoreo do dwae i GAME e nan ta to the jja neoneun sa to the jja jeoldae moreunikka FAME This is my Coup D’’e Tat ibeseo ibeuro doneun bumerang Hand’’s up get high norae sijakhanda naega sullaeda sigani doniramyeon nan sangdanghi bingon ilnyeonsambaekyugoil Hong-Gildong singong nae poneun gyesok ureodae gatnan ae manyang nae poneun gyesok jijeodae yeopjip gae manyang Bow wow wow yeppie-yo-yeppie-ye jappeoge heose gan aju ppeonppeonhae I’’m so fresh so clean setaksorang gyeongjaenghae And my flow so sick junghwanjasil yeonhaenghae WHAT This is my Coup D’’etat ibeseo ibeuro doneun bumerang Hand’’s up get high norae sijakhanda naega sullaeda meori,eokkae,mureup,bal swag check mic check hana,dul,set,net nan mc meongneun paek-maen meori,eokkae,mureup,bal swag check mic check hana,dul,set,net igeon bogeum AMEN Ay you want some, you want some more It’’s not enough (pyeongbeomhaejineun geosi nae yuilhan geumchik) Ay give me some, give some more alright y’’all (eojubjanheun namjadeureun ddara hagi geumji) This is my Coup D’’e Tat ibeseo ibeuro doneun bumerang Hand’’s up get high norae sijakhanda naega sullaeda This is my Coup D’’e Tat ibeseo ibeuro doneun bumerang Hand’’s up get high norae sijakhanda naega sullaeda This is my Coup D’’e Tat ibeseo ibeuro doneun bumerang Hand’’s up get high norae sijakhanda norae ggeutnatda |-|English= People The revolution will not be televised The revolution is in your mind The revolution is here This is my Coup D’e Tat Boomerang going from mouth to mouth Hand’s up, get high The song is starting, I’m the tagger Hid more tightly, I can see your hair I’m a new boiler in your dad’s house Yeah this is a spoiler, I’m so fly, I’m scary ‘F’ Killer A gorilla that steals girls’ hearts Bang bang bang, I earn money with my teeth With my one song, you can get robbed at the company In this GAME, I am the hood to the winker You are a lo to the ser, you’ll never know FAME This is my Coup D’e Tat Boomerang going from mouth to mouth Hand’s up, get high The song is starting, I’m the tagger If time is money, I’m so poor 1 year, 365 days, Hong Gildong, God’s grace My phone keeps on ringing like a new born child My phone keeps on barking like that dog next door Bow wow wow yeppie-yo-yeppieye I’m the best at self-admiration and being cocky, I’m shameless I’m so fresh so clean, I compete with the laundry house And my flow so sick, keeps on going to the intensive care unit, WHAT This is my Coup D’e Tat Boomerang going from mouth to mouth Hand’s up, get high The song is starting, I’m the tagger Head, shoulder, knees, and toes, swag check, mic check One two three four, I’m Pacman who eats MC Head, shoulder, knees, and toes, swag check, mic check One two three four, this is a gospel AMEN Ay you want some you want some more It’s not enough (Being normal is one thing that’s not allowed in me) Ay, give me some, give me some more, alright y’all (Those good-for-nothing boys, imitation is not allowed) This is my Coup D’e Tat Boomerang going from mouth to mouth Hand’s up, get high The song is starting, I’m the tagger This is my Coup D’e Tat Boomerang going from mouth to mouth Hand’s up, get high The song is starting, I’m the tagger This is my Coup D’e Tat Boomerang going from mouth to mouth Hand’s up, get high The song is starting, the song is over Music Video Category:Songs Category:G-Dragon Category:2013 releases